This invention relates to storage means for storing utensils, including without limitation kitchen utensils such as pots, pans, and the like. More particularly, it relates to a slidable platform upon which various utensils may be stored, wherein the platform may be disposed within a cabinet, and slid out from the cabinet on track means when accessed. The storage means according to the invention confer increased convenience to a person desirous of retrieving a utensil.
Various storage means for conveniently storing a variety of implements, utensils, and wares have been contrived over the years. The products of the labors of a few workers in the prior art are embodied in several U.S. Patent documents, now cited, which are fully incorporated herein by reference thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,984 provides a modular preassembled article storage and transport conveyor apparatus which comprises: a) a substantially rigid unitized support housing having at least one access opening in a side thereof; b) a pair of endless conveyor chains forming arcuate curved portions at opposite ends in offset relationship and disposed in laterally spaced parallel planes, wherein each chain has multiple articulated links, plural spaced article storage and transport trays suspended at diagonally opposite corners in level relationship from the chains. The trays are adapted to pass in succession adjacent to the at least one access opening of the housing, fixed guide track means for the chains on the housing and defining continuous substantially uninterrupted guidance paths for the endless chains along their entire movement paths. The fixed guide track means include arcuate support and guide portions for the arcuate curved portions of the chains. There is a power drive means for the chains on the housing including a pair of sprocket gears respectively in operative engagement with the exteriors of the pair of chains away from the arcuate support and guide portions and at a fixed point on the arcuate curved portion of each chain that face each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,326 describes a rack positionable in a substantially-vertical orientation and in a substantially-horizontal orientation for storing and securely holding within the rack at an optimum storage angle when the rack is positioned in either the substantially vertical orientation or the substantially horizontal orientation a plurality of cooking container lids. The rack includes: a) support frame means for positioning the rack alternatively in the substantially vertical orientation or in the substantially horizontal orientation; and b) a plurality of adjustable lid-holding module means removably fitted into the support frame means for receiving the plurality of lids. Each of the module means is adjustable to support each of the lids substantially within the support frame means at the optimum storage angle in spaced, non-interfering parallel relationship with adjacent lids when the rack is in the substantially vertical and in the substantially horizontal orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,352 provides a portable rack for holding pots, pans, cookie sheets and lids for the pots and pans which comprises: a) two pair of main frame leg members with each pair of leg members sloping inwardly toward each other, and wherein the leg members have flat outside and inside attaching surfaces; b) caster wheel members secured to the bottom of each leg member, c) peg board members secured to an outside attaching surface of each pair of inwardly sloping leg members; d) a top closure member positioned at the top of the pairs of inwardly sloping leg members; e) peripherally extending support members for supporting the top closure member; f) a plurality of inner shelf members extending between the pairs of inwardly sloping leg members; and g) a means for defining a retaining slot for cookie sheets and lids for the pots and pans located between the sloping leg members. The means for defining the retaining slot includes a portion of an inside surface of one of the peg board members, a portion of one of the shelf members and an additional retaining strip secured to an inside attaching surface of each of a pair of the leg members at a location spaced from the one of the shelf members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,374 teaches a sliding tray assembly for mounting in a kitchen cabinet or the like. The edges of the tray panel are received in guide channels, and a drawbar is attached to the cabinet door to automatically slide the tray in and out. The forward end of the panel is radiused off at one corner to clear the inside of the door, and the bracket for mounting the rearward end of the drawbar to the panel is configured to allow the panel to be inverted for left- or right-hand installations. The bracket also provides a backstop for retaining articles on the tray panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,262 discloses a holder for storing and dispensing various sizes of bakeware. The holder includes a rear wall joined at opposite edges by forwardly projecting side walls. The side walls extend parallel to one another and each have perpendicular securing tabs at their bottom edge. The securing tabs are to be mounted to a flat surface, such as a kitchen shelf or cabinet, so that the bakeware may be supported in a vertical arrangement by the holder side walls with one edge of the bakeware resting on the flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,700 sets forth a support rack for holding gourmet pots and pans which comprises: a) a circular support base; b) a plurality of lower, inwardly curved supporting legs extending from the circular support to a plurality of outwardly curved upper supporting arms in which the arms extend to an upper circular frame member; c) a plurality of hook means extending from the upper circular frame member for supporting a plurality of gourmet pots and pans; d) a median section between the lower legs and the upper arms having at least one support ring; e) at least one hook means extending from the median section for supporting gourmet pots and pans. The supporting legs and arms provide a means whereby a see-through display effect is created whereby all of the gourmet pots and pans are effectively shown. The median section is of smaller diameter than the supporting base to provide enhanced stability for the overall unit. The upper circular frame member is of larger diameter than the median section to allow the gourmet pots and pans to be effectively displayed, wherein the components are comprised of metal or other long-life material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,736 provides a cabinet storage device comprising: a) a base slidingly attached to a cabinet so that the base is movable outwardly from a storage position to an extended position; b) a front having an upper end and lower end, wherein the lower end is secured to the base and extends upwardly therefrom to the upper end; c) a back having an upper end and a lower end, wherein the lower end is secured to the base and extends upwardly therefrom to the upper end; d) one or more generally vertical panels connected to the front and the back, so the generally vertical panels move along with the base from the storage position to the extended position and wherein each panel includes means for attaching items to the panel so easy access to the attaching means is provided when the base is in an extended position. There is also at least one support means to provide additional support for the base when the base is extended outwardly from the cabinet, wherein the support means comprises a retractable arm having two ends, wherein one end is pivotally connected to the cabinet storage device so the arm extends downwardly from the base to the second end when the arm is in the extended position, wherein the arm pivots upwardly to a storage position when the base is in the storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,746 discloses a pot lid storage trough comprising: a) a bottom member having an elongated configuration with a surface having two lengthwise parallel grooves therein, with the first end of each groove being open and the second end of each groove being closed, the bottom member also having a stop member formed beside the open end of each groove and a sloped face portion adjacent to each of the grooves; b) a case member having an elongated configuration with two lengthwise parallel storing cavities, the case member having a bottom wall and opposite side walls; c) a first pair of parallel rails extending downwardly from the bottom wall of the case member and extending lengthwise along the case member, each rail having a key thereon; and d) a second pair of parallel rails extending outwardly from one of the opposite side walls of the case member, and extending lengthwise along the case member, each rail having a key thereon. In use, one pair of the first and second pairs of rails slidably engages the grooves in the bottom member to thereby slidably attach the case member to the bottom member such that the case member may be supported by the bottom wall having the first pair of rails, or by the side wall having the second pair of parallel rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,387 describes a utensil supporting apparatus with sound attenuating means, comprising: a) a base member having a surface, the base member mountable on a structure; b) a plurality of fasteners mounted on the base member, the fasteners for holding utensils in a pendant mode; and c) a sound attenuating means depending from the base member surface, the sound attenuating means positioned between each of the utensils.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,414 teaches a wall-mounted shelving system comprising: a) a plurality of elongated standards secured to a wall, wherein each the elongated standard has a vertical axis, wherein the standards contain a plurality of slots; b) a plurality of shelf brackets removably connected with the standards via the slots; c) one or more shelves with a plurality of ends, wherein the shelves are supported by the shelf brackets; and d) a plurality of side panels, wherein each the side panel has a means for removable attachment of the side panel to the ends of the shelves, so as to easily and removably enclose the shelves at the ends.
However, of all of the storage means of the prior art known, none comprises a slidable platform which enables the compact storage of bulky utensils that comprise a handle means as a portion of their construction, while simultaneously providing easy access in retrieval of such utensils when desired.
The present invention provides a storage means for storing various implements which comprises: a substantially planar framework comprising an interior volume, a top surface, and a bottom surface. The framework comprises a plurality of frame members each having an outer surface, and a portion of the outer surface of each of said frame members is disposed within said interior volume, The frame members collectively define the perimeter of the framework. There is a linear support axle disposed within the interior volume of the framework, which support axle comprises a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion of the linear support axle is connected to one of the frame members of the planar framework at a point disposed within the interior volume, and the second end portion of the linear support axle is connected to one of the frame members of the planar framework at a point disposed within the interior volume. There is at least one contact roller disposed about the linear support axle. There are a plurality of cradle support arms affixed to the framework, wherein the cradle support arms include a pivot point boss. The invention further comprises at least one tiltable cradle, which comprises a circumferential exterior surface and an axis point. The axis point of the tiltable cradle is pivotally disposed about the pivot point boss, and the circumferential exterior surface is in contact with the at least one contact roller.